Another high school story
by McLuvinthepurpleranger
Summary: Kagome is dealing with un-returned feelings and an abusive home life when she finds out its her destiny to take the sacred jewel to the resting place of Midoriko and possibly risk her soul to save the world from evil demons long since locked away.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha although i could think of a couple things to do with him

I only just decided to make Inuyasha a hanyou after i typed this so just use your imagination, this a world with demons and priest-people, it'll be more apparant in the next chapter, and Miroku will be much pervier...if thats a word.

* * *

"Oh Kagome please buy the dress you'll look gorgeous!"

"Oh I don't know." The truth was if dad saw that on my credit card bill he would kill me, and then bring me back to clean up the mess.

"Oh please you need to have some fun; here I'll pay for half of it, just because I love you, and if you don't wear it to miroku's party I'll personally skewer you"

"Gees okay Sango I'll wear it there but only cause you scare me."

We checked out and I was able to pay with cash my half of the bill. When we were done we went to the food court and got some orange chicken.

"Oh look alive here comes the dream team"

"Oh why does everyone call them that?"

"Just look at them both tall, handsome, ripped, gorgeous skin there almost flawless"

"Yes but what about there personalities, Miroku is a lecherous cur and Inuyasha is a brooding temperamental brat."

"That gets overlooked when you get to watch them shirtless"

At that moment the dream team sat at our table.

"Hey Kagome are you coming to Miroku's party" Inuyasha asked while filching a piece of my orange chicken.

"Yes she is she promised" Sango assured him. She seemed to always want to play matchmaker, but obviously Inuyasha wasn't feeling the love so what was the point?

"Good" Miroku said" it wouldn't be the same without your sunny disposition'

"I know im just little miss friggin sunshine"

"Bloody hells look what time it is im going to be late for work I need to go" Sango exclaimed.

"I'll take you; I've got my car, Inuyasha will you be okay?" Miroku asked

"Yeah I'll drive him" I cut in. I owed him for last weekend at the movies anyway. Sango gave me a hug and walked off with Miroku.

"So what else are you doing today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Homework, chores, my dad needs me to clean out the attic for some reason or another so im going to be swamped today, why?"

"Eh im not really doing much so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out"

"Sorry yasha if I bail on my dad there will be hell to pay, but we can hang tomorrow, im free since it's a teacher work day."

"Sure the whole gang we can go see Avatar since its been rumored to be so good."

We arrived at my car and I unlocked the doors for him to get in and we started for his house. I cranked up the CD I had playing; Break by 3 days grace was on, one of my favorites this week.

I tapped my fingers to the beat unintentionally and hummed to the lyrics.

"Good song Kagome, I didn't know you liked three days grace."

"Its sort of new, I met this guy online named Adam and he turned me on to all these good bands, he's got good taste."

"Really Kagome what did you learn about cyber stranger danger, don't go meeting this guy."

"Oh settle down he lives in Washington D.C and besides we've web cam chatted so I know what he looks like"

"Oh"

"What about that girl you met last year, Candy I think her name was, you met up with her and she turned out to be a cross dresser."

"I can handle my self, even against a cross dresser, besides that is the last time I meet someone in a library, bad idea."

"Yeah you in a library is hard to picture, especially with a Britney spears crazy man."

"You make me sound pathetic."

"Its not as hard as it sounds, it doesn't even sound that hard."

"That's what she said."

"Oh whatever, get out."

We pulled into his driveway and he hopped out "Thanks" he called before slamming the door and strolling to his house. I felt a sharp tug in the pit of my stomach, he may not be feeling the love but I sure as hell was, like another crazy fan girl. I pulled out of the driveway and drove home, I had to get that attic cleaned out and then I would probably be up until 10 getting my homework done. I hadn't counted on my dad getting home early, he would be furious, I shivered. When I got in the door he called from the library for me to go see him.

"Yes father" I asked.

"Where have you been, I asked you to clean out the attic."

"Im sorry I went shopping with Sango."

"Next time you have chores you will come home first!" He screamed at me. He stood up abruptly and I took an involuntary step back. He came at me slowly but I couldn't make myself move to avoid his anger. His first blow caught me across the face and sent me to the floor, he kicked me in the stomach a couple of times and when I turned he continued on my back. He hauled me up by my arms and threw me against the door.

"Now go get to work, and I want Roast beef for dinner."

He threw me out of the library and I limped away slowly, I started by dressing the roast beef and putting it in the oven, and then set a timer on my watch before I headed for the attic. I went through at least 50 boxes before the timer went off. I grabbed the last thing out of the box and looked inside; it was a small chest with the most beautiful pendant inside. It must have been my moms so I put it in my room before checking on the roast. It was done so I took it out then took a salad out of the fridge and threw some dressing on it before setting the table.

"Now doesn't this look good, get me a plate Kagome." I complied and then sat down with my plate. The dinner was strained and I swallowed a sigh of relief when he got up and left. I did the dishes then moved all the boxes that were left to store into my father's truck so he could take them to storage. I got my math homework done and decided to leave the English homework for tomorrow. I showered and examined my self in the mirror the welts on my stomach and back were easy enough to hide, make up would cover the bruise on my face but the ones on my arms were tougher, looked like long sleeves all week, and no pretty dress to Miroku's party. I slept restlessly trying to find a comfortable position without much luck.

The next day I was almost done with my essay when my cell rang.

"Hello power ranger command center how may I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if Kagome A.K.A green ranger was there"

"Oh sure hold on" I waited two seconds 'hey Sango what's up?"

'Not much just wondering if you had time to come to the movies in about 15 minutes."

"Yes sure I'll meet you guys at the theatre in like 10 minutes okay?"

"That's great because you're buying popcorn"

"Okay, that's true I'll be there in ten, can't wait to see you"

"Bye"

We hung up and I put on some make up, my favorite black Henley and purple skinny jeans, and tall grey, studded boots. I put my essentials in a purse and left the house, all my chores were done so I was a free woman. When I pulled up at the theatre I saw Inuyasha, he was almost surrounded by girls. When I walked up he disentangled himself from the leggy blonde and came over to me.

"Hey Sango made me wait out here for you lets go in and meet them."

I nodded and we headed inside, I didn't miss the evil eyes I got, but oh well. We saw Sango by a bench talking to Miroku.

"Oh kagome, what's up?"

"Eh not much, can't wait for this movie though, I hear its #1 in the world im excited."

"Well let's go buy the goodies, I got candy Miroku and inuyasha got drinks and you get popcorn, go!" We each went into different lines and got out in 2 minutes, then we got tickets and headed into the theatre.

"Hey Kagome pass the popcorn" Sango stage whispered while throwing a skittle at me. I threw some popcorn at her but missed and hit Miroku; he threw a gummy bear at me. It turned into an all out war but was soon quieted when action in the movie turned our attention. 5 minutes later I felt something on the back of my head, when I turned I got popcorn in the face. Two giggling blondes were throwing popcorn at me! I turned around and silently fumed, it was probably stuck in my hair too, hell and damnation! The giggling grew louder as popcorn, and possibly more, flew at my head.

"Kagome Turn that way." Inuyasha asked. I did and he picked out all the debris before glaring at the girls and slipping his arm around my shoulder. "Don't pay any attention to those girls, their going to end up senile, bitter, cat ladies."

I giggled; Inuyasha knew how to cheer a girl up. The rest of the movie went by smoothly, his warm arm felt like home, the best protection ever. At the end everyone applauded and we were gushing over the awesome affects and great acting when something cold and sticky spread all over my back, me and Sango freaked at the same moment. We both turned to see two blonde backsides running away. Sango turned to me

"Is it worth it?"

"Getting arrested? Hardly, let's ditch."

We all left, Inuyasha and Miroku trying to make us feel better.

"Don't let them get you down Kagome, they think pettiness will get them a date their not worth the energy."

"Yeah Sango, they don't even compare to you, don't give it a second thought."

"Thanks guys, you rock, hey Kagome, can I come hang with you, I don't feel like going home just yet."

"Hey lets all hang at Kagome's, we can have a Disney movie marathon, and I've been craving some beauty and the Beast."

"Yeah Inuyasha's right, lets go, Sango you can borrow some of my clothes and I'll help you get the soda of your back if you help me."

'Yes, lets."

Everyone got in their cars and followed me, when we got there everyone traipsed up to my room.

"Okay guys we'll be right back." Sango said pulling me into the bathroom. She stuck her head under the shower tap while I scrubbed mine in the sink.

Ugh I need to take my shirt off if I want to get all the soda off, do you mind if I put it in your washer?"

"Of course not, throw it on the ground and I'll wash it with mine."

The sound of her soggy shirt hitting the floor was followed closely by mine, and the door opening.

"Hey Kagome where's-"

Inuyasha was cut off by our shrieks, which brought Miroku running, which made us scream some more.

'Get out get out get out!"

The door slammed shut.

"Awww" Miroku sighed from the other side.

I threw on a shirt before Sango saw my bruises.

"Come on, let's go I get first pick since its my house"

We watched little mermaid, then Beauty and the Beast, then Cinderella. After 3 more Disney princesses I was ready for some fresh air.

"Let's kick it outside guy's im done with Disney."

"Okay lets" Miroku agreed.

We went outside and kicked around my old soccer ball. We talked for a while, did some scrimmage with the soccer ball, and then we decided to play truth or dare.

"Miroku sing Party in the USA, we all know you know the lyrics" Sango said.

Miroku complied, and I almost wet myself laughing."

"Inuyasha, your turn" I called out.

"Okay, truth"

"How many kisses did it take till you realized Britney98 was actually a guy?" Sango asked giggling.

"Only one, he hadn't shaved that morning"

My sides started to hurt from laughing. I lay down and almost cried.

"Hey im thirsty anyone want something to drink?" Sango asked.

"Sure go help your self bring back the whole juice pack" I commanded.

"Come help me Miroku"

"Okay"

They left and I and Inuyasha were alone. She obviously was up to her cupid tendencies.

"So can I ask you a truth, as a friend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, sure"

"Where did you get all those bruises?"

"What bruises?"

"I saw them in the bathroom, what happened to you?"

"Well I fell down the stairs; it was a stupid klutzy mistake."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Meh, it didn't seem that important."

"I didn't notice before, but you've been wincing a lot, you should have told someone if you were in pain."

"Im okay, im tough so don't worry."

"I can't help but worry, you've been my friend since 1st grade, I said I would watch out for you and I will, just take care of yourself okay."

"Awww Inuyasha you're the best friend a girl could have, im sorry for not telling you, I was just scared of sounding stupid or, like I was whining."

"If your hurt don't hesitate to whine, we'll get over it."

"Thanks Inuyasha, you're the best."

"Hey who wants the red one?" Sango called.

"ME" I yelled immediately. Inuyasha laughed and I jumped up to claim my prize. I at least dodged his questions, but the party dress dilemma would have to wait. The juice calmed my nerves, and soon everyone had gone home. I finished my homework quickly and was watching Dr. Who when my father got home. I checked one last time to make sure I had all the chores done, I did. The house looked amazing, and all my homework was done. He walked in the door, hung up his coat and keys, and went to get a glass of water, as he always does. I decided now would be the time to ask since I had all the chores done.

I walked into the kitchen and faced my father,

"May I go to a party tomorrow?"

"If you're home by 12:00 I'll allow it, and you must have your cell phone on."

"Thank you so much sir, I promise to be home by midnight."

I ran to my room and flopped on my bed, obviously my father had a good day at work to be so complacent. I decided to get online and chat with Adam for a while before taking a shower and going to sleep.

I woke up at 9 to the sound of Bo Burnham (my ring tone).

"Yes Sango?"

"Why do you sound groggy get up and face the day, its time to get up and get ready for Miroku's party."

"Its 9, I need to do chores first."

"Im coming in an hour or so, be ready to get ready."

"That was weird sounding but whatever."

"Just get your butt up."

"Okay bossy."

We hung up and I got some food before doing the minimal chores I had. Then I mentally prepared myself to tell Sango I couldn't wear the spectacular dress.

The doorbell rang and I sprang to open it.

"Hey chica what's up?"

"Nothing much, I hope you wont be too mad when I tell you my news."

"What?"

"I can't wear that awesome dress you helped me pay for."

"WHY?"

"I fell down the stairs and have some nasty bruises on my arms, I look stupid."

"No ,no, no were going to go try it on right now, march."

I did as I was told and in 5 minutes I had my dress on and was standing in front of my mirror. "You look like a warrior with your battle scars, no one will think you look stupid, and if someone does screw them! Inuyasha and Miroku will never let anyone be mean at his party."

"I guess, it kind of just looks like I got hit by my pimp!"

We laughed, and she finally convinced me to wear the dress, we goofed off for a while, watching re runs and laughing together.

"Dude im hungry Kagome we should go get some food, then when we get back I have some face mask that you can try out, and some for your shoulders so they get all soft. You are going to be so pretty!"

"Okay, let's go get some food."

We went and had sushi, then I bought some crayons at the store next door, trying to postpone the torture that was to ensue.

When we got home I put on an escape the fate CD and sat down to be poked and prodded by Sango's tweezers and face masks. When she was done I felt like I had run a marathon. But my face was nice and my shoulders were smooth, even my hair looked exceptionally good today. I put the dress on and let Sango put the finishing touches on my make up before we set out for Miroku's. As we were leaving I looked at the box on my dresser. I opened it and slipped on moms necklace before going outside with Sango, it seemed the right thing to do. We arrived and hour early to hang out with the boys before the party actually started. When Miroku opened the door and got a good look at us his eyes bugged, it was obvious he was checking her out. Of course she didn't notice

"Hello Miroku" she said after a second. He seemed to mentally shake himself and let us in

"Ladies, you look ravishing this evening."

Inuyasha chose that moment to turn the corner. He stopped for a second before walking to meet us

"Ladies, you look absolutely amazing."

"You two are seriously too much, what's with pulling out all the tricks like were some of your arm candy?" Sango asked walking into the foyer, slipping her shoes off and heading straight for the x-box. That's Sango, one of the guys. I took my shoes off and went up to Miroku's room, where he stashes all his good music. I took out some slipknot, a bit of muse, and an old guns and roses CD and popped them into his CD player. I loved Miroku's room; it was much how I would have liked mine if I had the money.

"Hey, what happened to you Kagome?"

I turned to see Miroku, I smiled.

"I fell down the stairs, don't worry im fine, I'll be okay."

"That's good; I was quite worried I would have to kick somebody's butt."

"You're such a good big brother figure Miroku." I hugged him from the side and he chuckled. "Now you better get back to Sango before she finds some new eye candy." I could see he wanted to argue but I cut him off "I know you like her." He smiled down at me.

"You are way too perceptive for your own good."  
He smiled and kissed my cheek before running downstairs to his princess. They would be perfect together. I followed out and took a detour to the bathroom; I looked in the mirror and shivered. I had a timer on my phone, but I shuddered to think what would happen if I was late to getting home. When I was done in the bathroom, I went back downstairs and joined in with the fun. It was still just us four and I liked it that way. We played some video games and I talked with Inuyasha while Sango and Miroku had and all out war on Halo.

"So, when did you turn into a girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Its just, usually you cant be bothered with your looks…Not that I don't like the way you look its just-"

"Yeah, I know, the truth is Sango strapped me to a chair and tortured me into beauty."

A chip hit me in the cheek

"I did not, you were willing!"

"Only because you scare me."

After some more talk and laughter the masses came and Miroku and Inuyasha went to mingle. A couple of our friends came and talked to us and the blonde bimbettes seemed to be glaring at us every second they weren't drooling over the dream team. It was annoying that Inuyasha and Miroku had to be so nice, if they were jerks me and Sango could go crush on guys that don't have fan clubs. But I was glad that at least they seemed to favor us as their friends. As the party dragged on I couldn't help but get annoyed at all the glares and whispers, they had multiplied because of all my bruises. Inuyasha was trying to let the story of my stair mishap circulate, but some people seemed determined to spread the lies that I was a crack whore with an abusive pimp. I didn't mind, not really at least, guys were still looking at me appreciatively; obviously it was just petty girls. I danced with some boys and had fun goofing off with my friends. A slow number came on and I was surprised, but I slowly made my way to the sidelines. A hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder, I turned

"Kagome, do you want to dance?"

"Well, I don't know."

Suddenly Koga was pulled back

"Koga, you are dancing with me!" Ayame said. I giggled but waved as he was dragged away. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I was tired, but a good tired, I had had fun. I looked at my clock and saw it was 11:00, I had about half an hour of fun before I should get home, I pushed off the wall about to go say good bye and head home when Inuyasha came out of the crowd. It parted for him like the red sea, and he glided up to me.

"Hey" he greeted me "are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I have to go soon though."

"Dance with me first?"

The slow song was still playing, I looked up into his eyes he looked sincere and a bit embarrassed, hopeful too, like he was holding his breath.

"Well I guess one dance won't hurt."

He smiled and led me onto the dance floor, he pulled me close and we swayed to the song, it felt so good to be in his arms. I saw Sango dancing with Miroku and Koga and Ayame close to them, I laid my head on Inuyasha's shoulder and breathed deep, it was so nice to be with him, though I wasn't sure what this meant to our friendship. The song ended and I pulled away

"I should go."

"Why?"

"My dad gave me a strict curfew, he'll be really mad if I get home late" I looked at my phone "and it's already 11:30!"

"Calm down, I'll take you."

At that moment one of the fan club girls walked up and wrapped around Inuyasha's arm.

"Hey baby, how about dancing with someone a bit more…entertaining" she cooed into his ear. I looked away "I'll walk."

I turned and started across the floor to the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder

"Hold on, im not staying with her, she's annoying anyway, lets go."

I smiled and let him help me out to the car. We talked while he drove me home, about old times and the party. It was a comfortable ride, filled with laughter and warmth as he tried to wipe away the discomfort the girls at the party had caused, I loved that about him. Or maybe I just loved him, wait what!

No that was silly; Inuyasha was not remotely interested so there was no point in even thinking about it further. We came to my house and Inuyasha came and opened my door for me like a princess, I giggled softly.

"What?"

"Im like a princess." I explained briefly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the hand he had held to help me down.

"Indeed you are" he suddenly leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek "now go get some sleep princess, I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded mutely before walking to my door in quite a stupor, had Inuyasha just kissed me? I opened it and walked in with a small smile on my face. It died quickly as I saw my father in the living room sitting silently in his arm chair, he looked quite menacing. I glanced at the giant clock in the corner and winced, it was 12:15, not too bad for normal teens but I was in trouble as usual. When he beckoned I walked to him silently, he got up and reached for me bringing me close to his face.

"When I say 12:00 I mean it, you need to learn obedience." He suddenly threw me into the wall, and then followed with a punch to the face. After a good 5 minutes of taking out his anger on me I limped up to my room and took care of the cuts on my palm and knee. I changed after a warm shower and an assessment of my bruises, nothing that couldn't be covered with clothes; no one would know the difference. That night sleep came slowly, but all I could think of was Inuyasha, if he was just kidding I would have to kill him.

* * *

Well i hope you liked, and you better reveiw, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Another chapter is on the way, and i'll be doing another fanfic set in old scotland.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter 2 is seriously short, sorry i just got excited about my first story and decided to put the second part in a whole new chapter, anyway thanks for reading and i'll have more up real soon. I already know what i want to happen.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha...Kikyo does, and she walks him around pn a sequined leash cause she is a BITCH and he is whipped

(Wah-choo)-Sound of a whip..in case you didnt know.

Okay, seriousness now I want to thank Wildcat83, Firestar23, and BoredGirl17 for being the first reveiwers! I love you guys in a not creepy rapist way. Okay on with the story!

* * *

I woke up and stretched much to my muscles dismay, then I changed quickly into a pair of plaid shorts, my favorite school boy humor t-shirt and a pair of knee high paint splattered converse. I went out my door just as my father walked past with a box.

"What's up dad?"

"Get your ass down those stairs and help Naraku unpack, he'll be staying in the attic from now on."

I cringed and headed downstairs. In the driveway next to a beat up blue Chevy was an oiled up, creepy man with a glint of something dangerous in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Ah so you're Kagome…how nice."

He gave me the usual slimy guy once over before thrusting a box at me. I trudged up the stairs and my dad called to me as we passed.

"You'll be setting up his room for him."

I frowned but headed up anyway knowing protesting was futile. What greeted me was already set up furniture and a couple boxes, Naraku came up a few moments later with a box.

"Alright" he said "you'll be setting up for me, the boxes are all labeled, im going to go get a beer with your dad."

He left me to it and I severely hoped he wouldn't get my dad drunk, he was a mean drunk. I set up pictures and other knick knacks, made his bed, put away his clothes and broke down the boxes before disposing of them. When I came downstairs I heard raucous laughter from the kitchen, I knew the routine and realized he would most likely walk up to his room in about an hour and take a nap. I sent Sango a text

_Hey what's up? You want to hang today?_

She texted back a minute later

_Yes, I'll invite the boys…okay?_

I thought for a minute, would it be awkward? No only if I made it so, and I knew Inuyasha was just being gentlemanly.

_Yep I'll meet you at HQ in 10_

_Over and out green ranger_

I

Couch

Sink

grabbed my favorite Edward Scissorhands hoodie and hopped out my window to shimmy down the old oak outside before heading to the secluded cliff we called HQ. There were some woods with a small clearing that we had made our own. There was an old tool shed left from a house that had burned down and Inuyasha and Miroku (The two richest) furnished it and changed the locks so we could lock it up and sleep over if needed. It had a small fridge on top of a mini bookshelf next to a large TV. Across from that was a pull out couch and a lime green beanbag and in the corner was a hose outlet that Miroku had hooked up to a sink with a filter.

Fridge and bookshelf

TV

As I came upon my treasured getaway I saw Inuyasha already there sitting down on the patio furniture we had outside. He waved and I ran over to be enveloped in a hug.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"Eh, not much, how are you?

"Sesshomaru is home and he has a girl with him, he was talking to dad about marriage."

"Really, that's so great, im happy for him!"

"Yeah, at least he doesn't act like such a prick anymore."

"Its sad that you and your brother cant get along."

"Half-brother, and its his fault for being such a cold bastard."

I was about to retort when I heard a resounding slap

"Hentai!"

I giggled and kissed Inuyasha's cheek on a whim before trotting off to give Sango a hug and Miroku an appreciative slap on the cheek, he laughed

"I never get away with it."

"Anyone else would learn."

We went inside and Miroku told us he had brought a grill and some burgers and hotdogs for us to eat when we wanted. Over the course of 3 hours we played hide and seek/tag in the forest, a game of volleyball, had some lunch and watched a couple of movies. I was basking in the glow of friends and happiness when my cell rang. I shivered and answered

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you bitch? I need you to come home and clean and you're making a nice feast for me and Naraku, why the hell can you never do anything right?"

"Sorry guys" I said when I hung up "my dad is freaking on me and I got to get home."

"You know I've never met your dad, I don't think any of us have." Sango said. Looking to the two boys who were nodding there head.

"Oh you wouldn't want to meet my dad, he's sort of rude, and he doesn't like demons too much" I laughed nervously and stood up. They all gave me a hug before I left to go deal with my father.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I watched as Kagome walked away

"You know, her home life has always been a mystery hasn't it?" Miroku commented.

"Yeah, and she does seem to get in a lot of accident there, im worried she's hiding something from us, what if her dad is abusive?"

Sango sounded worried, but the thought alone made my eyes start to bleed red, how could anyone want to hurt someone as pure and wonderful as Kagome?

"Inuyasha, maybe we should hold and intervention, if she's in danger I don't want to leave her there."

"I think we need to make sure first, but yeah I don't want her to stay there any longer."

"So tonight, we do a bit of spying" Sango declared rubbing her hands together mischievously.

(Regular P.O.V)

I made it back to the house in record time and got up to my room without trouble. I took off my shoes and jacket and went downstairs to start the feast my dad was talking about. As I got off the stairs a fist came out of no where and connected with my cheek, knocking me back into the stairs. I looked up into the drunken eyes of my father.

"Where the hell were you, you stupid slut? I am so tired of having to watch out for you all the time, are you trying to make me mad?"

I shook my head timidly and he hauled me up by my hair "well your doing a good job of it, now get in there and make us a feast, then you'll have to clean the bathrooms, kitchen and vacuum the house" he paused to the throw me against the nearest wall "now get to work."

As he stalked away I slid down the wall and brought my feet to my chest, pain lancing through my sides and head, unaware of the eyes watching me from the nearby window.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

"Shit" I heard Miroku whisper.  
"That's it" Sango said with death in her eyes "its go time, she needs out and im not leaving her a minute longer."

We went to the front door and knocked, softly enough so it wouldn't travel. All the while my rage was almost out of control. She answered the door with a few stray tears still clinging to her cheeks, cheeks that were already bruising.

"Guys" she said, her eyes widening "what are you doing here?"

"Kagome, we saw everything, and we want it to stop so you're coming with us" Sango said with an air of finality.

"Oh guys, he's just drunk, he really didn't know what he was doing-

"Has this happened before?"

"What?"

"Well" I said "You show the signs, long sleeves, lots of strange accidents, never showing us your house or father, its weird I never noticed before."

"Guys I can't just leave…this is my house and…"

She trailed off as she heard her father banging around somewhere.

"I'll go get my stuff" she said solemnly.

She darted away and I breathed a sigh of relief that she would at least be free from this oppressive house.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I ran up to my room, fear, joy, and apprehension coursing through my system. I quickly grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and stuffed it with clothes/shoes and a picture of my mum I kept on my bedside table. On the way out I saw the necklace again and decided I would take that too. I stuffed it into my duffel bag before grabbing my school back pack and charging down the hallway. Just before I came to the top of the stairs Naraku stepped out of the bathroom and stopped me.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Im leaving Naraku, I hope you have fun with my father."

As I was walking past him he grabbed me in a vice-grip.

"No your not, I want the jewel, hand it over and I won't have to break your arm."

My eyes widened in fear, how could I not notice before? Naraku was a hanyou, and he could indeed break my very human arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your mother was the original owner; she probably gave it to you."

"If it was my mothers my dad probably has it, he took that stuff away a long time ago." If you're wondering yes I had thought he could be talking about the necklace, but no way in the 7th layer of hell was I going to let some creep like Naraku have what he wanted. He threw my arm away before grabbing my face and sinking his claws into it

"If you're lying I will find you and kill you slowly."

I shivered and ran back down the stairs when he released me. As I came out the door Inuyasha caught me in a huge hug. Then stiffened and looked at my face.

"What the hell? When did this happen?"

"Just now, from that man Naraku that's staying in the house, can we just go now?"

"Of course, Sango and Miroku are going ahead to my house to get your room settled, my dads already said you can stay."

"Why your house, no offense it's just-"

"My house has the best security, if he comes looking for you he wont get far."

We made it to Inuyasha's car and I threw my things in the back before sliding into the front. They drove away and Inuyasha turned in the radio, Panic! At The Disco was playing.

_Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy._

"Oh good song" I said looked over at me and smiled, but it left his face as he asked

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need some ice and a band-aid and I'll be good for school tomorrow."

"You are one strong woman Gome."

"I try, but im really alright he barley touched me."

"But he still did" he said gripping the steering wheel tightly. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at me then quickly back at the road before bringing the hand up to trail across my face. I leaned into the gentle touch and kissed his palm, and then my eyes shot open as I realized that I was being quite intimate with a boy who was most certainly not my boyfriend and probably did not want to be. I felt pain shoot through my chest as I realized that he probably just pitied me. I pulled my hand from his and scratched an imaginary itch on my other arm. His eyes turned back to me for a split second.

"Im sorry Kagome, if that made you uncomfortable."

"No its okay Inuyasha, im fine though, no need to baby me."

"I hate to break it to you but that was not me babying you, that was me trying to tell you how I feel."

The car stopped in his driveway and he turned it off. I quickly got out, grabbed my bag and walked too the front door only to be locked in a hug by Sango, Izayoi, and InuTaisho.

"Oh you poor dear, Inuyasha's spilled everything and I want you to stay here as long as you need, even longer than that in fact" Izayoi said .

"Yes, she's quite right; you may stay as long as you want."

They ushered me into the house and Miroku was sent to my room with my bags while we all sat on the couch drinking tea and talking a bit.

"All right guys" Inuyasha said after and hour "She needs to get to bed, we have school tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and Inuyasha led me upstairs to my room. I marveled at the opulence of his house, he was seriously one of the richest guys I knew. He stayed in my room and helped me unload the clothes as we talked

"You know my dad would probably fight your father for the right to at least let you live here, he would pay through the nose 'cause he thinks your amazing."

"Aren't I?" I said laughing. He smirked and hung up my favorite Sweeney Todd shirt. "I appreciate what your dad would go through, but I don't want it to come to that, if my dad tries to bring the law into this it could be bad publicity for him, I'll just go back."

"Hell no, as far as im concerned you're living with us for the rest of your high school career" he growled.

"Inuyasha I would rather not feed off your father's hospitality."

"A) were rich as kings, its nothing of an inconvenience, my mum loves you like her own daughter and you never make trouble B) you are not going back there to that abusive bastard."

I sighed but went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

He wrapped his arms around me and breathed deeply.

"Kagome, I can't keep this in any longer, I…love you and I have for so long now."

I whipped out of his embrace ad stared at his face in shock waiting for cameras to run in the door, when all I saw was sincerity and fear I gasped and hugged him tightly again. Into his chest I murmured "I love you too."

He laughed and tilted my head up to kiss my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that."

He smirked and let me go so we could finish.

"Tomorrow we'll go and get the rest of your stuff, real fast, in and out the window, okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

He sat on the bed and motioned for me to get in his lap, which I did. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. We just stayed that way until I slowly slipped into slumber.

* * *

Short yes i know but reveiw anyway. I got two and I almost hyperventilated at midnight when I read them, I felt like a child on christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, real sorry this chapter took so long. I was away on a mission trip for a whole week and had no access to internet. And this chapter is the intro to action and fighting and all that jazz so have no fear seizure boy is HERE!

AND! I have a contest. the lyrics in the last chapter and this chapter are real and if you can tell me the songs i'll give you virtual hug and cookies! And maybe some recognition on my next chapter, just maybe.

* * *

I woke with a slight headache and snuggled warm against Inuyasha's chest.

Mmmmmm.

I could get used to this. After I woke him and shooed him to his room I took a quick shower and changed quickly into a lime green DesandNate shirt, a pair of black basketball shorts and some neon orange Vans. I quickly brushed through my black hair before placing a zebra striped bow in it and throwing some of my favorite aviators on. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and ran downstairs to meet Inuyasha in the kitchen. As we were eating I realized I had left my car at my house. I face-palmed and Inuyasha looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?"

"My car is still at home."

"I'll drive you home and then we'll go get it together, okay?

"Thanks Inuyasha, you're the best."

He walked over and wrapped me up in a hug and kissed my forehead "anything for you Kagome, you mean a lot to me."

I reveled in the warmth and comfort of his embrace for a minute before taking our dishes to the sink and loading them in the dishwasher.

"You know we have someone to do that." Inuyasha teased.

"Yeah, I just still feel bad for mooching off you guys."

"Hey" he actually looked a bit angry as he spun me around to face him "there's no reason for that, you belong here, we want you here so don't feel like a burden. Truth be told if you weren't here I would be worried more often."

"Im sorry, im just so used to doing all the chores, my father said that if he had to take care of me then I had to make myself useful."

He shook his head and pulled me into a hug. When he pulled back he said

"He was stupid, and you shouldn't let him affect you anymore."

I nodded and we made our way outside after a quick hug and kiss from the parental units and hopped into his car to go to school. The ride was filled with mindless chatter and hand holding. I wasn't so sure about the status of our relationship but I was content just now to be in the center of his attention. I knew he would have to leave me to hang out with his other friends like he usually does. We got out of the car and walked together to the front door. Outside part of the football team was hanging on the stairs. I smiled at Inuyasha and thanked him for the ride before continuing to the door.

"Your welcome" he said in my ear, reaching around me to hold the door open. I turned quickly but he was ushering me in the door as though he was going to follow.

"Didn't you see your friends all outside?"

"Yeah, but your inside."

"I'll be okay if you want to go see your friends, its what always happens."

"Kagome, now that I finally have you im not letting you get away that easy."

I giggled and he wrapped an arm around my torso as we made our way to my first class. The first class was English, which I was good at and enjoyed it because the teacher is silly and really nice. After that there was math, Spanish 2, lunch, chemistry, history, and finally choir. One of the best periods, because singing gets rid of my stress and I enjoy knowing that I can do it well.

The one draw back?

Kikyo.

The most annoying girl in the class, with her nasally Cher-like voice and her 'im better than you' attitude, she made Courtney Love look like a docile housewife. Every time there's a solo she tries out and tortures us with her voice, then she congratulates herself on a job well done for weeks afterward. Her ego is as big as the list of guys she's slept with and worst of all, she's a priestess. Not a good one mind you but she likes to think that she's the bomb. The funny thing is that im a priestess too, and I like to hide my aura so that no one sees just how powerful I am, in fact everyone thinks im so weak that **I** don't even know about my powers and the school doesn't bother to make me train. Its nice, because when I was younger and my mother was still alive my powers showed such strength that demons came to kill me just so that I would never grow to be a strong priestess. That's why I never used my powers on my father, so he wouldn't try to exploit them, Im sure that he would try to hand me over to demons for his own gain.

"Oh mah god, did you see that octave? I hit it like Chris Brown hits Rihanna."

Wow Kikyo, charming as always.

But I, being the bigger person, decide that I won't say anything. And then, just to tick me off, she decides to say something over the line.

"Yeah, my mom thinks that I'll be the next Britney Spears or something. Cool right Higurashi?"

She just can't leave me alone.

"Yeah Kikyo, that's really cool."

"Of course you wouldn't know, your mom died, or did she just leave your weak pathetic ass to rot?"

In an instant I had kikyo by the neck, my other hand hovering dangerously close to the dagger I always kept on my person. How dare she! First she has to be a total snob without having anything to be proud of, and then she insults my mother. My beautiful, caring mother who most certainly would not have left me of her own free will.

"Kikyo, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up."

She unleashed her slightly blackened tendrils of weak spiritual magic at me, but when I let my aura flare a bit they submitted and retreated.

"What the hell?" Kikyo cursed.

"Like I said, leave me alone and I wont have to show you what I can really do."

I let her go and she staggered a bit to stand up. I left and sat at my seat with only a few seconds to spare. The teacher came in and called us to attention.

After a great period of singing I went back out to the parking lot and found Miroku and Sango hanging out by Miroku's nice black Toyota.

"If you had any decency at all you wouldn't be groping a bunch of other woman!"

"Other woman?" Miroku's eyebrows lifted.

"That's-you aren't-Oh shut up!"

I made myself known before Miroku could say more, knowing Sango would want the subject to drop.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Kagome!" Sango called, looking more than relieved "What's up?"

"Eh, you know the works. I got to scare the plastic out of kikyo's tits today in choir."

Sango laughed so hard it took her a minute to get a hold of herself.

"Ha, if Kikyo got plastic surgery I hate to see the before pictures!"

We joked and laughed for a while before Inuyasha came up behind me and scared the crap out of me. His hands slid around my waist.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Hey, it's okay, just me."

I laughed and he turned me around and captured my lips in a quick kiss. As I still didn't know what was going on with us it was confusing. But at the same time it was better than heaven. After he let me go we said our goodbyes to Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha escorted me over to his car.

"So, are you ready to get the stuff? If you want I can drop you at home first and go myself."

Home.

That sounded nice. But I remembered Naraku and shook my head.

"No, I'll go. It's my house and I should face it."

Inuyasha only nodded and proceeded to drive to my house. We stopped about a block away and walked the rest of the way. As we came to my window Inuyasha grabbed me around the waist and, with one mighty leap, we were in my bedroom.

As soon as he let me go I grabbed the suitcase from up in my closet and started to stuff things in, pictures and posters and all my knick knacks and books. When everything I really wanted was in the suitcase I closed it and turned to Inuyasha who was standing by my door. But just at that second the door slammed open and Naraku grabbed me around the neck and slammed me into the wall behind me.

"Where is Shikon? I know you have it you lying whore!"

His eyes were a crazed red and his breathing was erratic, he had gone completely insane. I couldn't plead for him to stop; the only sound that came was a strangled cry.

"Bastard"

I heard Inuyasha scream as he tackled Naraku away from me. I dropped to the ground and grabbed at my throat while I gasped for air.

Sweet, sweet air.

As soon as I had caught my breath I noticed Inuyasha beating the tar out of Naraku.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

He snarled and I could see the anger and pain he was feeling in his red tinged eyes. I got up and slowly made my way to him.

"Put Naraku down Inuyasha, lets just leave already."

I made it to his side and he dropped Naraku when I gestured for a hug. He pulled me to him and buried his face in my hair. He took a quick, shuddering breath and then let me go.

"Come on I think its time to get out of here."

I nodded and he grabbed me and my suitcase and jumped out the window. We made our way to his car and drove in comfortable silence back to his house. Each of us lost in our own thoughts.

When we got back we were greeted again by hugs from Izayoi and InuTaisho. They seemed a bit worried.

"Don't worry ma, nothing big happened. We went to Kagome's house to get the rest of her things. No big deal."

"What's around her neck then?" InuTaisho notices everything.

"Oh my, what happened? Come here and tell me while I get you something for those bruises."

Izayoi led me away as InuTaisho put a shoulder on Inuyasha's shoulder. Probably to ask him what really happened.

"Dear, please, explain everything. How did you get bruises on your neck?" She asked as she led me to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

So I explained to her what happened with Naraku and the jewel. She looked confused.

"Shikon? I've heard that before I know it."

"I was thinking about looking it up on the internet."

"Its worth a shot."

She finished putting cream into my bruises and bandaging a cut I had gotten right under my ear. Then she grabbed the laptop that was on her and InuTaisho's bed and opened up Google. When she typed in Shikon in it showed Shikon no Tama in the suggestion bar, so we clicked on it. After a couple minutes of stupid sights we came to one with a picture of an old woman who was supposedly a founder. The sight read;

_The Shikon No Tama is one of the most powerful weapons in the entire world. It is a vessel for both good and evil and therefore can be swayed to either side, making it a perfect target for demons to try to steal. It can make humans and demons alike indestructible, and has the power to create and destroy. The Shikon's last sighting was over 500 years ago in Feudal Japan, where it was broken, put back together, and then disappeared from existence. If the Shikon is not put back to its final resting place with the creator Midoriko, it will be a beacon for demons long since locked away to awaken and search it out. Causing mayhem and destruction as they search and slowly taking over the world. The most infamous ever known was Naraku, who is a cunning and determined half demon bent on becoming all powerful._

Okay, so nothing bad right? My breaths started to come unevenly as I digested all this information. I could hear my racing faster as I realized that my mother's necklace might be the jewel and I might have to take it to some resting place and maybe battle demons.

"Stay on that page, I need to go get something."

I raced to the guest room and grabbed my mums necklace and case and ran back to Izayoi's room.

"Can you scroll don to the picture?"

She did so and I held up my mother's necklace close to the screen for comparison.

"The same" Izayoi murmured.

"How, it's even in the same case, what does this mean?"

"I think we need to contact this woman, but that can wait for tomorrow, tonight you need to get some homework done, some food in your belly, and a good night's sleep. Go do your homework and I'll have dinner ready soon."

"Thank you so much Izayoi for everything you've done for me. I hope im not and inconvenience."

"No" she pulled me into a hug "Your like the daughter I never had, were more than happy to have you live here. Have you even noticed how much Inuyasha has changed since you met? He's more talkative, well-behaved, he gets better grades and he's much happier. All thanks to you."

I knew I had made Inuyasha start taking school seriously and I knew I had made him come out of his shell, but I didn't think I was the reason he was happier.

"Thanks Izayoi, for everything, I think of you as a mother figure too."

She nodded ad released me to go start dinner. I made my way back to the guest room with my mother's necklace. After a sheet of problems for math, some reading for English, and a worksheet for science I looked at the clock and it was 2 hours later. So I decided to set up my room with the posters and pictures I had taken. At 8 I was done and Inuyasha came into my room with his homework in hand and a confused look on his face.

"Help" was all he said.

I laughed and gestured him over to my bed. It was math, some simple repetitive problems that I helped him with.

"Kagome, you are a life saver, thanks."

"No problem, it's the least I can do for you letting me stay in your house."

After that we listened to some music in his room and played a game we had started when we were just 13 year olds. As the song came on we had to say what it made us want to do or feel off the top of our heads. A lot of the time it was random and had no tie to the song but it was always fun and started some conversation or another.

"This song makes me want to tackle Lady Gaga and rip off her face."

I couldn't help but laugh, so for the rest of the song we had some meaningless conversation about Gaga and celebrities. As soon as we heard the song coming to an end the next one came on.

_I met a man of two feet tall_

_This man was quite ambitious, in a world that is so vicious to us all_

_And I said "hi" as he replied_

_He said listen to these words that I have lived by my whole life_

_You're only as tall as the world will make you seem_

_And you're only as small_

_As your heart will let you be_

_And when the going gets rough_

_And you feel like you may fall_

_Just look on the Brightside_

_You're roughly six feet tall_

"This song makes me want to shoot the members of Power Rangers Dino Thunder."

"I thought you loved the Power Rangers?"

"Only the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, all the others are just posers."

He laughed "well that's good to know, im glad you're the expert."

"Hey, no joking" I punched his arm. We were lying right next to each other so it was easy for him to reach over and start to tickle me. As I wiggled away from him he rolled over on top of me and continued.

At first it was innocent and fun, I was trying to get him off and he was tickling me mercilessly. Then it changed.

He stopped but didn't get off, so we were left staring each other. His eyes were warm and held endless affection for….

Me?

I watched as his clawed hand reached up and he trailed it down my cheek. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Kagome" he almost whispered to me.

"What?"

Instead of answering he leaned down and gave me a small kiss. I _**still**_ didn't know where this was going, but if Inuyasha wanted to kiss he couldn't escape with just that small token. I hauled him down by his hair and crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and intense and, to tell the truth, hot! His lips slanted over mine and his tongue danced in my mouth.

Wow, not what I was expecting at all, but good nonetheless. The kiss hits it Crescendo as I slowly realize I need to pull back for breath. Slowly I pull back and look into his eyes. I couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say. Slowly his head descended to snuggle in the crook of my neck. I was calming down when he rolled us over so we were laying sideways. I gave a startled squeak and blushed.

Very sexy Kagome.

"Don't be embarrassed, that was cute, much cuter than any smoldering temptress."

"Inuyasha, Moulin Rouge again?"

"It gets me every time."

I laughed and snuggled my head next to his chest, his heart beat was strong and steady against my ear. It assured me somehow, that he was here and he wouldn't leave or disappoint me like everyone else seemed to do.

"Hey, dinner guys" Izayoi yelled up the stairs. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back to look at me. With a small smile he got up and then lent me a hand so he could pull me close. He leaned down to my ear to whisper

"You're not off the hook; I think a little sleepover is in order."

My breath hitched and he just laughed.

"Nothing too heavy, I was thinking we would talk."

I blushed but agreed as we made our way to the dining room.

Dinner was delicious, and filled with warm chatter. I missed that family feeling, seeing as I usually ate dinner by myself quickly over the sink, or hiding in m room. I watched as Inuyasha joked with his father and was fretted over by his mother. I felt suddenly like and intruder on this family moment. It wasn't much to them, just another dinner.

But I would remember it always, as what I could never have with my family.

"Kagome" InuTaisho said after dinner "may I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Of course Mr. Takahashi" I was a bit worried.

"Just InuTaisho please dear" he smiled warmly and led me to the kitchen. When we made it in he pulled me into a close and warm hug.

"Kagome, I know you have doubts; I know you're sad and you need to let it out."

"I don't understand InuTaisho-sama."

"Kagome, you are now a part of this family, no more being a stranger. I felt all your emotions at dinner and you need to know that you mean so much more to us than some guest or a friend, you are a new daughter. Now let out your anger and grief, please."

At his touching words and gentle touch my floodgates opened and I sobbed into his nice tailored shirt. All my stress and pain seemed to melt into nothing as I cried and InuTaisho held me.

After a few minutes more of crying I stopped and looked up at InuTaisho.

"Thank you for everything."

"Go get some sleep love; I think Inuyasha wants to talk to you."

I blushed and he chuckled and let me go so I could make my way upstairs. I was even more nervous now. What would this little talk entail? I was scared it would be something I really didn't want to know. I made it to my room and slowly entered. Inuyasha was sitting serenely on my bed looking…tempting?

Just maybe.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

I realized he could probably smell the fresh tears.

"Your dad and I had a talk."

"What did he say, why did you cry?"

"I needed to get some stuff off my chest; it wasn't bad it was pretty good actually."

He nodded and patted the bed next too him, I sat next to him and he swiftly pulled me into an embrace.

"About our relationship Kagome…"

He must have felt me stiffen or heard my heart accelerate because he hugged me tighter.

"I only wanted to know if we were on the same page, I want us to date Kagome, officially and I need to know that you feel the same."

My heart stopped and my brain froze.

Dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Really?

"Yes" I finally spit out "yes Inuyasha I want to date you too."

His smile lit up the room as he pulled me close and buried his nose onto my hair.

"Thank you Kagome."

As we were cuddling I heard a huge commotion outside. Like a horde of elephants right outside the house.

"What?" Inuyasha went to the window and peaked out, then gasped and turned.

"Kagome, its time to go."

" What?" I was worried at his tone of voice.

"Its Naraku, he's here for the jewel."

* * *

Eh, eh? good yes? Okay guys its time for a little chat. I have the magical stick of talking so sit down and shut up.

I need more reveiws and i need them bad. If there are only four people actually reading my story im going to go play hopscotch on I-9 right now, cause thats as depressing as the biography of Britney Spears. So everyone atleast needs to leave something. Do it. Or i'll sick squeege the rainbow squid on you and he will eat your liver.

*menacing face*


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry for the wait. Writers block. Anyway, i havent actually gotten any more reviews so im sorta depressed, and thats not good. so review, please(pouty face). Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, because if I did it would never get finished because i am a procrastinaor (and a bad speller?)

* * *

I rushed to the window beside and saw the horde of demons led by Naraku. He was still crazed and I could feel the hate in his aura as he barreled toward the house.

"Oh no, oh my God" panic lanced through my brain as I realized I had put Inuyasha and his family in danger!

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho yelled as he rounded the corner to our room. Without saying another word he threw a sword at Inuyasha and fled down the hallway, his own sword in hand. Inuyasha looked determined as he moved to the door.

"Wait!" I put my hand on his chest and he gave me a questioning look "Just let me go, I don't want to put you or your family in danger."

"Never" anger was set into his face as he grabbed my shoulders "No one wants to mess with me and my dad, and no doubt Sesshomaru will feel the danger to his pack and come too, I wont let you get hurt, not again."

He stroked my cheek before running out the door.

Damn him and his distractions.

I followed as quickly as I could and came face to face with some demons. I realized I would probably have to start using my powers so I did and killed as many demons as I could. InuTaisho was fighting with Naraku head on and he was winning too. He was just a blur most of the time and his hits always landed where intended.

Inuyasha was killing left and right and I was taking out at least 10 for every 50 they did. After a while Sesshomaru showed up to help and it got down to just Naraku, who was holding his own against three opponents. I was staying out of it because Inuyasha kept getting distracted. Plus it's an experience to watch them fight, all muscles and grace.

So I wasn't expecting Inuyasha to get hit, and when he did he went down with a gnarly scratch to his leg. I immediately ran over to help; I could see he was in pain by the look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha" I said when I got to his side "let me help."

"Kagome move!" He screamed at me. I turned just in time to see Naraku with his sword aimed at my heart. I moved just in time for it to pierce my shoulder instead. I couldn't move all the way and let him stab Inuyasha.

"Ungh" I don't know what the sound was, but it escaped my lips as the pain blossomed in my shoulder. Just as soon as the sword touched my bone InuTaisho threw him away from me and to Sesshomaru who stabbed him without blinking an eye.

"KuKuKu well its too bad im still alive, but have fun without me."

His body slowly disintegrated and my world started to tilt.

"Kagome, hold still" I didn't notice I was moving.

"Inuyasha, sit down your hurt." My voice was faint and I saw despair fly through his eyes.

"Im a demon, now lay down."

Finally everything turned black; my shoulder was starting to bring tears to my eyes.

When I finally awoke it was in my own bed with clean white bandages on my shoulder and a panicked Inuyasha at my side.

"Are you all right? No pain right? Can I get you anything? Water?"

My head was starting to hurt so I pulled him down in an embrace and he seemed to catch my drift because he slowly and gingerly climbed in next to me and held me as I woke up fully and gained control of my emotions and such.

"Inuyasha im fine and I don't need anything, I just want to go."

"Go where?"

'I need to go talk to this lady about the jewel and then I'll need to take her advice about it, I have to stop these attacks. You were hurt!"

"Kagome, im fine, and I would walk through fire for you; I won't let you do this alone. We'll go see this lady together and deal with the jewel as a team."

"Inuyasha…thank you."

Slowly I got up and took a quick shower being mindful of my stitches and changed into a pair of rolled up yellow jeans and a fosters home for imaginary friends shirt. After lacing up my favorite rainbow converse we headed out with some words with the parents and a trip upstairs to grab Inuyasha's sword. We hopped into Inuyasha's car and made our way to Kaede's dojo in a more remote part of the city.

When we got there she was outside sweeping the porch in traditional miko's garb with an eye patch to boot.

"Kaede" I said when we got close enough, she turned to look "hello my names kagome and I would really love to talk to you."

"About what child?"

I took the jewel case out of my backpack and showed her the jewel. I thought she was going to faint.

"This Kaede-sensei, I need your help."

10 minutes later I found myself across from her at a low table with a small cup of tea, telling her what had happened with the jewel that I knew of. She was listening intently to my story, and when I told her of my miko powers she smiled and had a request.

"Show me yer powers child."

I did and she smiled again "yes you are most definitely an ancestor."

"Of who" Inuyasha piped in.

"Of Midoriko, one of the greatest miko's to ever travel the earth."

"Im her descendant?"

"Yes indeed, which means you must take your journey."

"Journey? Im afraid im not following."

"You must take the jewel to the resting place and sacrifice it back to her soul so she may be free to pass on and the jewel will disappear and your life will go back to normal."

"She will pass on?"

"Yes, part of her soul is stuck in the jewel and she is trapped in limbo."

"Where is the resting place Kaede-sensei?"

"I have a map passed down to me; it will guide you to your destination. And you may want to take some arrows."

"I have absolutely no practice with arrows, they wouldn't help."

"Every descendant of Midoriko will be able to shoot true with arrows of pure oak."

"Really" I couldn't help but be psyched that I could do something.

"Yes come with me and we will test it out."

She took me to the main area of the dojo and gave me a bow and arrow that looked professional grade material. At her command I knocked the arrow and let fly with a loud twang. It hit dead center of the target and my jaw dropped. Kaede chuckled next to me.

"You see, these are your powers, take those and I will give you plenty of arrows for your trip as well."

She stocked me up and after a big thank you and a promise to return we made our way back to the car and toward the house, map in tow.

"That was great" I told Izayoi when she asked "It was the most helpful thing out of this whole predicament."

After I told them all about the plan to go to the resting place Inuyasha and InuTaisho retreated to make plans, which Sesshomaru joined in on leaving me and Rin to get acquainted. She was really sweet and I was glad that she was so happy, she was a bubbly thing and I knew her and Sesshomaru made a great couple.

"Well I think its time to go out" Izayoi said after coming back from the study where the boys were holed up "we need to go get some stuff for your trip, and your sure you just want to go with Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I think it would be better if he didn't miss school either, but I know he doesn't want to leave me alone."

"Can I come too?" Rin asked "I would be so bored here alone."

"Yes" I said immediately "you can come, I like your company."

It was a fun experience and I ended up getting some thing not on the list and eating lunch with them too. They were both older than me but it was so much fun having women to hang out with who I considered part of my family.

When we came back Inuyasha was waiting in the living room, he took me upstairs to a room where there was a suitcase waiting.

"The sooner the better, we need to be quick and efficient with this."

"Can we at least say goodbye to Sango and Miroku, just spend some time with them tonight in case I…"

"You won't die Kagome" he came to me and grabbed my shoulders "nothing will get you."

I looked him in the eye and his softened "but we'll see them before we go, if you want."

He hugged me and I clutched his shirt like a lifeline.

"I just want to be normal, and it's so hard."

"As soon as this is all over we'll go back to normal, we'll date like normal teens, you'll do my homework like always, and everything will be okay."

"Promise me, please Inuyasha, promise that's true."

"I promise kagome, this will get better."

He held me for a minute and I fed of the strength and faith he exuded, before he let me go, and I packed all the things for the trip. After that I sent Sango a text

_Hey do you want to hang out?_

_YES I missed you today at school_

_I won't be coming back to school this whole week probably, that's why I want to see you_

_Why? What's going on?_

_I'll explain when were all together, Miroku too, meet us at Inuyasha's house in an hour._

_Okay, but you better have some great stuff to say about missing a whole week of school._

I threw my phone on my bed and grabbed my bow and arrows and snuck past the rest of them to try it out in the backyard. I strung up and focused on a tree about 10 yards away, power seemed to flow through my hand as I let the arrow fly. It flew to the tree in a trail of energy and left a giant scorch mark on its bark.

"Whoa" it was awesome; I could defend my self at least.

"Yes, quite impressive."

I whirled around to face Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, you scared me."

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to talk to you before you went away."

"About what?"

"About this journey you are going on, I would come with but this is something you must do alone."

"How do you know?"

"I have lived for a long time, so has my father, we were alive when the jewel was last in action, the road will be dangerous, but not near a dangerous as it once was. Remember one thing, that Naraku never has his heart with him, he will always be watching, but if you use his henchman against him he will fall. And if he falls your journey will be safe again, he is the only real threat."

"Sesshomaru, thank you for your wisdom, I hope we will be able to get to know each other when all this is done."

"You are a part of this family now; of course I will get to know you."

"Im not really part of this family, im thinking once all this is over I'll go back, before my dad can cause any more trouble."

"And you'll leave without telling Inuyasha."

I looked up at him "he wouldn't let me leave, and I know that my dad will come looking for me sooner or later, I clean and cook for him. InuTaisho is a big business man, my dad could bring the paparazzi into this and give your dad a bad image, and that could hurt his business. I would rather just go than be the reason it happens."

"My father could take care of your father, he would pay to keep the man quiet, but he will never sit by and let you deal with abuse, even if you run in the middle of the night we will not let you leave so easily, we all care for you far too much."

I sat down on the grass and set my bow down.

"Why? What is so great about me that you all will go to such lengths to keep me here, I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"You will never be a burden, because as long as you are here Inuyasha is safe, you keep the demon side that has so long wanted to get out at bay. And you make him happy, if you leave he will go back into his shell, he will go back to being a delinquent with bad grades and an even worse attitude."

"How can I do all that?"

"Because you and him are meant to be together, like me and Rin or Izayoi and father, you too make a good pair because you bring out the best in each other, in truth we can not repay you enough for all you have done."

With that parting word he left, back into the house with the rest of the family. I looked in the window and through the curtain I saw the outline of them laughing and I couldn't help but feel despair. It was great; to have them, but my own family just had to be so messed up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha came out of the shadows and kneeled by me. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"Im alright, just thinking is all."

"Well Miroku and Sango are here and they said we had something to tell them."

'We do, they have a right to know."

"Alright, that's your decision, come on."

He helped me up and I grabbed my bow and arrows before heading inside. Sango and Miroku were sitting inside on the couch.

"Kagome" Sango got up and hugged me "now tell me what's going on."

So I told them. I sat them both down and told them everything that had happened and I showed them my powers, the map, the jewel. They were quiet during the story, they didn't ask any questions.

When I was done Sango raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Im coming with" she looked determined, which was dangerous.

"No, I don't even want Inuyasha to come, but he wont take no for an answer."

"And neither will I, I want to help you."

"I must agree" Miroku piped in before I could protest "Sango is trained as a demon slayer and I am a priest, though not as good as you, I can lend my powers when needed, you know that I do sutras better than you."

It was true, though demon slayers no longer practiced there art Sango's father wanted to preserve the knowledge so he taught her and her younger brother, they were both some of the best I had ever seen, and Miroku was a master with sutras, and he was a great runner for some reason. Having them along wouldn't hinder us, but I didn't want to watch another person I love die, my mother was enough.

"Sango, Miroku, please, I want to keep you all safe I can't watch you guys get hurt."

"You're not getting rid of me; it's that simple, im coming or im coming. This is not a question."

"Yes, I wont let you and Inuyasha go alone, he can't have all the glory" Miroku smirked at Inuyasha who only grimaced.

I got up and started to pace around the couch. This was not going to go well, they wouldn't take no for an answer. They would be coming whether we liked it or not, they would follow behind if need be.

'Fine, you two, you can come. But the truth is I can't guarantee you that you won't get hurt or be safe the whole time. It's my problem and I feel really bad that you all had to get dragged into this."

'Kagome" Inuyasha got up and folded me into his arms "we came because we love you and we'll do anything for you."

"Come on kagome, let's go have one more night for ourselves, the movie starts at 5:30, let's stop by the dollar tree and buy some candy first, and then have a great night. After that you can help me pack for this whole ordeal and we'll get a good nights sleep."

I nodded and Sango dragged me upstairs insisting that I put on something a bit more exciting. She had me brush out my hair and put on some eyeliner, mascara and shiny lip gloss. Then she put on some make up while I put on my favorite black and red tutu skirt and a light black shirt with slits on the short sleeves and down the back showing the white tank top I was wearing underneath. To finish it I put on a pair of white cowboy boots with black swirling patterns. Sango was wearing tight blue skinny pants, a tight purple blouse and black sandals with purple peace signs on them. After grabbing some money and our phones we headed back downstairs to the guys.

"Are you ready my princess?" Miroku's hand started its journey south

"Hentai!" Sango slapped Miroku and huffed out the door. I followed laughing over her obvious crush on the pervert. We piled into Inuyasha's car and made our way to the dollar tree, my favorite store ever. I found myself joking and laughing as we walked down the aisles grabbing tiaras and crazy glasses from the kids aisle and balloons and all the candy we could grab. We made it out of the store 20 minutes later after we had sucked the helium out of the balloons and joked around for a while. We made it to the theatre just in time to buy the tickets, get some popcorn and make it before the ads ended. We unloaded our backpacks and settled down for inception.

"Holy shark bandanas that was the best movie ever" I said as we walked out of the theatres. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"Im glad you liked it; it was fun with you there."

"Guys get a room" Miroku complained.

"So you and Sango can be alone?"

Miroku blushed a bit and groped for something to say. I laughed into Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango walked up and looked at me funny.

"What's up kagome?"

I just laughed more. After that little debacle we made our way to Sango's house so she could pack up all her stuff and then Miroku's. Then we made our way back to Inuyasha's house where Sango slept in my room and Miroku had another guest room set up for him. After Izayoi made us eat a good dinner and had Sango and Miroku do there homework I snuggled up to Inuyasha's chest in his big fluffy bed and fell asleep.

I woke up at eight and watched Inuyasha sleep for a minute. He was so peaceful, his face was calm and his breath was even. As if he could feel my scrutiny his eyes opened and he turned to face me.

"Hello beautiful" he smiled and kissed my lips "how are you?"

"Im as good as I can get being that im about to embark on a dangerous adventure."

"You'll be okay, I promise."

"I feel safe with you, that's why im not having a break down right now."

Inuyasha pulled me close and kissed my lips slowly and reassuringly. When he pulled back he moved to my neck and nipped at it, then placed soothing kisses on its length. I couldn't help but tip my head back to give him more access

"Inuyasha"

He stopped and gave me one more searing kiss on my lips "Come on, lets go get some breakfast."

We made our way downstairs and had breakfast with Sango and Miroku.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"Miroku don't talk with your mouth full" Sango sighed.

"At noon" I stifled a giggle "Inuyasha wants to train and I figured that I could practice with my bow and arrows."

"You know" Sango mused "I practiced with this really awesome weapon with my dad; it was a big boomerang type thing. I could always go and get it before grandma and grandpa realize im not on vacation with InuTaisho and Izayoi, by the way Inuyasha your parents are life savers with the excuses."

"I like to think so, besides there going to send us all our homework along the way, so we aren't really of the hook."

I watched as Miroku got up to throw away his juice box, the trash can was full and there was no where to put it.

"Here let me take the trash out."

"You don't have to kagome, we have maids for that, you can't take there jobs."

"The maids aren't even here yet, it's okay really."

I grabbed the garbage bag and made my way to the trash bin outside. After I had thrown it away I turned to go back downstairs and bumped right into a solid chest.

"InuT-" I was abruptly cut off when a hand clamped around my throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My father's breath was spiked with sake and his eyes were red rimmed.

"Dad…let" I gasped as he tightened his hand and my breath was completely cut off.

"I knew you would be here, you and that damned half breed always hanging together, like I wouldn't notice that filth all around my daughter."

Tears started to leak from my eyes and I clawed at his meaty hands for air, again it seemed I was being strangled to death. Spots crept into the corners of my vision and my head started to hurt from lack of oxygen.

"I need you at home you little bitch, my maid, why the hell do you think I kept you around all these years?"

My vision started to flicker at that point in time so all I really know is that I fell to the ground and blacked out.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

After I had beet the shit out of kagome's dad and called the police to cart him away I quickly brought kagome up to her room and laid her down on the comforter, after applying medicine to her bruises and making sure she was just sleeping and not in a coma I forced my self out to the dojo with my father to practice. I kept telling myself that it was so I could protect kagome, but I couldn't help feeling horrible that she had been put in that situation again.

I woke slowly and immediately regretted it. The light from the window was not helping my headache and my throat hurt something awful. I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to my room and rummaged in the medicine cabinet for Tylenol. When that was taken are of I made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water, on the way I found Sango and Miroku playing video games in Inuyasha room.

"Kagome" Sango screeched and vaulted off the bed to give me a hug.

"Sango" my voice was dry and cracked and it hurt a bit to speak.

"Are you feeling okay?"

'Yeah, I just wanted to get some water."

I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen and drank two glasses of water before looking at the time in the microwave. It proudly displayed 10:00 in green beeping numbers. So close to my destiny, it seemed unreal. I grabbed my bow and arrows from the living room where all our other luggage was and went outside.

InuTaisho owned an extensive amount of land so I went into the forest and found a clearing where I could practice and meditate without interruption. After an hour of that I went back to the house and took a shower before changing into a pair of khaki shorts and my Sweeney Todd shirt. I topped it off with my hair in a high ponytail and my rainbow converse. I traveled downstairs and came just in time to see Sango smack Miroku over the head.

With a giant boomerang

"Miroku, what have you done this time?"

"What does he do every time?"

"That's true Sango, and I like that boomerang it suits you."

She smiled and we settled down enough to watch some TV before Inuyasha came to us and said it was time to leave.

"So what exactly will this trip entail?" Sango asked as we were loading up our luggage.

"We'll be traveling to Miyazaki, the temple we need to find is by the beach, we'll have to stay in a hotel on the way and when we get there we'll be staying at the kanko hotel, courtesy of my father."

"Oh man, the kanko is fricken awesome!" Miroku looked excited.

"It's his way of giving us a break at the end of the trip."

After we were all packed up we said a tearful goodbye to InuTaisho and Izayoi and were on our way to Miyazaki.

* * *

So... good? I hope so. and just for your info the kanko is a real hotel that i looked up and the whole trip will be as real as i can get it, im using mapquest. Teehee!

Until next time my faithful readers, I bare you fairwinds.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright peeps, heres my new masterpeice. Mwah! Anyway, it took so long cause i was not happy with how it first turned out so i ended up doing some major renavations and i had to do my report for school(yes summer homework, blagh) so sorry for the wait.

And everybody better reveiw or i will beat you!

* * *

We got some subway on the way out and headed out to our first stop on the agenda. Do to the large van InuTaisho rented us we each had our own row and I was making full use of mine, I spread out and after eating my sandwich did some catch up homework. Before I fell asleep Inuyasha and Miroku switched driving and Inuyasha took of his red jacket and spread it over me. I quickly fell asleep with his scent calming my frazzled nerves.

"Kagome wake up" Sango was shaking me as I rubbed my eyes and got up. I looked at my phone and groaned. I had only been asleep for two hours.

"What Sango?"

"It's the guys, they decided to take us to this candy store, and it looks really awesome."

I humored her and dragged myself out of the car. Inuyasha chuckled when he saw me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Come on sweetheart, this candy store is great, and it's all on us, a gift to you two."

I turned just in time to see Miroku kiss Sango's hand and her blush sweep up her cheeks. I giggled and allowed Inuyasha to lead me into the store. There were actual statues of candy inside decorating the walls. And there was a section of more daring candies, like bug lollipops and chocolate covered jalapenos. I tried some bugs and watched Sango try the jalapenos, which resulted in a few tears and more laughs. I stocked up on chocolate covered cookie dough bits and gummy bears. All in all I had a grand old time goofing around with my friends.

"Thank you Inuyasha, this was fun." I kissed his cheek and we made our way to check out with our treasure.

"You deserve it."

"Im going to the bathroom" I told him "I'll be right back." He nodded and I made my way to the back of the store and down the hallway to the bathroom. After I had finished and as I was walking out the door someone bumped into me. I immediately looked up to apologize and came face to face with a very scary bear Youkai. He growled and pushed me up to the wall with his clawed hand around my throat.

"Give me Shikon!" The bear Youkai growled out, I shook my head and put my hand to his chest and blasted some of my power through him, not enough to kill but enough to get away.

I thought.

As I was making a run for it he tackled me and clawed at my neck in a frenzied attempt to get the jewel. As much as I loathed doing so I put my hand on the demons back and purified him. He disappeared into nothing and I made my way through the back door and around the building to the car so as not to arouse too much suspicion in the store. I quickly ducked into the trunk of the large van and brought out the large first aid kit that Izayoi had the sense to pack. I cleaned and wrapped the wound around my neck and shoulder before taking some Tylenol to dull the pain. Before Inuyasha came out and discovered me. His eyes widened when he took in the new bandages.

"What happened Kagome?"

"I was attacked, by a bear Youkai outside of the bathroom, I had to purify him."

"Are you okay?" He was checking over the bandages checking for some small detail that I missed.

"Im just fine Inuyasha, don't worry, let's just get back on the road already."

Miroku was still driving and Sango was busy with her own homework so me and Inuyasha sat together and played some cards while talking.

"Kagome, what exactly are you going to do once we get to this shrine?"

"Well, apparently I have to meditate in front of this shrine with the Shikon in my hand, I will end up talking with Midoriko's soul, I will be tested and if I prove my worth to her she will grant me one unselfish wish which will get rid of the jewel and set her soul free to move on"

"Do you know what you'll wish?"

"I have no idea, I have thought of a lot of selfish ones and now I just have to pick a good one that's unselfish, I keep thinking about Miss America talking about world peace" I said world peace in a light airy voice and plastered the Barbie smile on my face before giving the 'wave'. Inuyasha laughed.

"You'll think of something sweetheart, you have the purest heart I've ever known."

"You're a bit biased Inuyasha, ask someone who isn't dating me."

"They'll say the same, because you are the best Kagome, I mean it."

He gave me a loving kiss on the lips at my skeptical look. After an hour he had his back to the window and I was cuddled into his lap with his chest as my pillow. I was playing around with his long silvery hair as we talked about school and friends. I felt like I was on cloud nine as his muscular arms wrapped around me and his lips made contact with my head. I placed small kisses on his neck and I heard him growl slightly. I giggled and snuggled into his chest.

At six we stopped for the bathrooms and Sango practically flew out of the car and ran for the bathrooms. We laughed and after using the bathroom we made our way down to the lake that was close by splashing our feet in the tides and messing around with each other.

"So Sango, how's that homework going?"

"Ugh, I just want to pretend that its summer for a while." She splashed me in retaliation to my words and, laughing, I splashed her back. It ensued in an all out war with all four of us which peaked when Sango tackled Miroku into the sand. I giggled into my hand and Inuyasha proceeded to pick me up and run back to the bathrooms.

"Inuyasha, you can put me down now."

"I don't think so; I find it kind of enjoyable carrying you around." He slapped my butt and I jerked and squeaked. Inuyasha laughed and set me down finally. When we were face to face I gave him my best 'im mad at you' face and he beat me by leaning down and kissing me. I changed my mood faster than Kim Kardashian changes noses as he wrapped his arms around my middle I snaked mine around his neck and tangled my fingers in his glorious silver hair. He sort of groaned deep in his chest when I reached up to rub his ears.

After a minute we broke apart and as I panted he smirked down at me.

"Well, not so mad at me now?"

I laughed and made my way back to the car with Inuyasha hot on my heels.

"Hey, answer my question, you know you enjoyed that."

I came up to the car and saw Sango and Miroku already in the car, silent. Sango looked sort of mad and Miroku looked depressed. Inuyasha got in the front with no questions for once and I slid into my row and watched the ninja turtles on my I-pod while eating candy. Every now and then I would steal glances at Sango or Miroku. Sango was writing something, probably a song since she does that when she's mad. And Miroku was staring out the window with a forlorn look on his face. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel so I could make Sango spill the whole story. At 8:00 we pulled into a best western parking lot and Inuyasha went in to get us a room. It was a great room with one big bathroom and two rooms connected by a door. One room was smaller with only a king sized bed, a TV mounted on the wall and a dresser. The other room had a balcony and a kitchen with a table along with the bed and TV and dresser. We decided we would take the smaller room and holed ourselves up in there where I immediately turned on iCarly and got out the leftover candy before demanding the story from Sango.

(Sango's P.O.V)

Miroku splashed water at me so I quickly ran to him and jumped on him. We both fell over into the sand and as we laughed I realized suddenly that we were quite pressed up against each other and I honestly didn't mind all that much. Slowly the laughter died and I was left staring into deep blue eyes, so dark they almost looked purple. He was so beautiful; I couldn't help but reach my hand up and trail it down the side of his face. I heard his breath hitch and suddenly we were kissing. It was glorious with his hands traveling my curves and his tongue memorizing my mouth. Suddenly I realized that I was kissing MIROKU! I ripped my lips away and jumped up from him. He sat up

"Sango, im sorry, I-"

"No it was just as much my fault as yours."

"Sango" Miroku had gotten up and was suddenly cradling my face in his hands "the truth is I wanted that kiss, I like you Sango."

"Oh shut up Miroku you lecherous beast."

"Im being serious Sango, I really like you."

"Miroku please just stop, come on I think kagome and Inuyasha-"

"Sango, why do you never take me seriously?" Miroku looked truly mad as he came to stand before me and grab my arms "I am trying to be real here" he practically yelled.

"Well when you tell me you like me and then go and grope everything in a skirt that passes you by excuse me for thinking that you haven't actually changed. In fact just back at the candy store you grabbed that workers butt when she was stocking shelves" I was so frustrated I reached out and slapped him across the face "don't you dare yell at me Miroku, 'cause you're the one at fault."

I whipped around and stalked back to the car.

(Kagome's P.O.V")

"How horrible, Im so sorry Sango."

"I want so badly to be with him, but not if he'll touch other girls all the time. I don't want to be hurt kagome."

"And that is completely sensible, you have experience that he quite enjoys touching other woman and you don't want to get involved with someone who will only break your heart. Maybe you should talk to him, tell him that you like him back but you need to be sure that he won't be unfaithful. Tell him that he has to quit his Hentai ways before you two can date, I think that's a good way for him to prove himself to you."

Sango nodded and we spent half an hour watching TV while eating all the candy. We ordered some burgers and fries from the kitchen and when the food was eaten and I had given her the pep talk of her life Sango decided it was time to talk to Miroku.

"Remember Sango, Miroku is a nice guy, pervert or not, I have faith that he'll do anything for you."

"Thank you kagome" She hugged me quickly before going to the other room to confront Miroku.

(Sango's P.O.V)

"Miroku, can I talk to you?"

He nodded profusely and followed me to the balcony outside. I gripped the railing and stared out at the cityscape.

"Sango-"

"Miroku I like you too, and I want to be with you, but you have a track record. I have been privy to many of your Hentai escapades. Getting kicked out of Macy's and Wal-Mart and getting your ass kicked by that martial arts master. I hate watching you declare your love for everyone and then say the same exact thing to me." My emotions got the best of me and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Sango im so sorry" he made to hug me but I moved out of the way.

"Miroku I like you but I won't date you until you stop these perverted ways. You have to quit, cold turkey and if I see you touching other girls I'll just lose more trust in you. If you can do this for me than I'll date you, but only then."

Miroku sighed and went to the edge and stared out at the city like I had just minutes before. He turned his head to look at me and nodded.

"Of course Sango, for you I will never again touch another woman."

More tears spilled down my face and I let out a small sob. I rushed into his arms and buried my head into his chest.

"Thank you Miroku" I sobbed out "thank you so much."

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back in slow motions. After a minute I pulled back and smiled at him.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

While Sango was talking to Miroku I hopped into Inuyasha's lap and we watched some horrible movie about cannibals on the TV.

"Kagome, calm down your safe" Inuyasha said when a monster jumped out and I ended up burying my face in his chest, this was the epitome of lameness.

"You don't know that, what if I die!"

He laughed and hugged me tighter. A couple minutes later Sango and Miroku walked in. They weren't holding hands and they didn't look exactly happy, more like resolved, which was just fine seeing as Sango wasn't supposed to give in just yet.

"G'night Inuyasha" I kissed him and made my way back to our room where Sango spilled the whole story. After a bit more girl talk we drifted off into dreamland.

At about one in the morning I woke up and couldn't get to bed. The bathroom was in the boys half of the room so I quietly made my way over there. After that I made my way back to the porch to get some fresh air. After a minute a hand snaked around my waist and I freaked. I heard Inuyasha laugh behind me.

"Calm down kagome, its okay, just me."

"Jeez Inuyasha, that was unfair, after that horrible movie you put me through."

"You could have left."

"I didn't want to leave you, I like spending time with you."

I put my head on his chest and he kissed the top of it.

"Ditto" his clawed hand tightened its hold on my waist.

After another minute or two outside we made our way back inside just in time to see Sango stumble from the bathroom and collapse on the bad next to Miroku.

"Should we tell her?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Heck no, this is good, it'll be a good thing for Miroku to remember when he wants to grope other girls."

'Sooo, I guess that means you get to come sleep with me?"

Inuyasha looked at me and smiled devilishly.

"I guess so princess" before I could react he had lifted me bridal style and was rushing across the room.

We made it to the room and he laid me down before flopping on top of me.

"Inuyasha ah!"

He rolled off and then pulled me close. As I looked into his eyes I couldn't help but whisper

"Kiss me" Inuyasha's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"As you wish" he leaned forward and our lips met in a glorious display of not so public affection. It seemed far too short when he finally pulled away but I was panting none the less.

"Now, you need your sleep, goodnight beautiful."

I smiled and snuggled into his warmth before slowly drifting to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the pleasingly familiar scent of Inuyasha. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he grumbled something incoherent so I licked my tongue all the way up his cheek. He shot out of bed and wiped his face.

"What the hell Kagome!"

I laughed "you weren't waking up, so I took drastic measures."

"Really, well than" he was suddenly on top of me and tickling my sides, which started to hurt from the constant laughter.

"Stop, wait please, im gonna pee!"

He stopped his attack before sweeping me up in a kiss.

"Come on beautiful, let's go get some breakfast."

Before I could say anything there was a rather loud bang from the other room. I laughed when I saw Miroku laying on the floor and Sango fuming on the bed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Last night you accidentally got into bed with Miroku so we just left you there."

"That's cruel kagome; I really didn't want to wake up with his hand on my ASS!"

'Im sorry Sango" I said stifling my contradictory laughter "It was just so cute, he cuddled up to you and everything."

Sango looked at Miroku and then stalked back into our bedroom. Inuyasha laughed and slapped Miroku on the back while I rolled my eyes. After that I went and picked out some blue denim shorts, two lacey tank tops, one gray and one black, to layer over each other and my orange vans. After we had eaten showered and packed in all our suitcases we made our way to a dinner just down the street from the hotel. We piled into a booth and when the boys weren't blowing straw wrappers at each other we were laughing and telling stories.

One slightly annoyed waitress and 25 bucks later we piled back into the car and made our way south, to Miyazaki, where hopefully we would be able to end this whole journey and get on with being a group of slightly ordinary teenagers.

* * *

kay so just a peek into the journey. Dont worry there will be some action very soon, i just like to give some calm chapters inbetween the intensity. And remember, reveiw, because im getting pretty tired of seeing one new one for every chapter, i want atleast 5 more, to make me happy. And go read my new story, the one i forgot the name of, set in scotland, i think its pretty good yes?


End file.
